Hippogryph
Hippogryphs are mysterious alpine flying carnivores that can be tamed and ridden. Appearance Hippogryphs are creatures with the body, tail, and back legs of a horse, the head and wings of an eagle, and an eagle's talons as its front feet. They come in 7 different colors, all of which are based on the color patterns of different real-life birds (and are talked about below, as well as showcased in the gallery). Spawning Hippogryphs often spawn in mountains and some of the most common hill biomes. The colors of the hippogryph and the biomes in which each colour can be found include the following: *'Black (Bagatelle Eagle)': Found in Desert Hills and similar biomes. *'Chestnut (Red Kite)': Found in Birch Forest Hills and similar biomes. *'Dark Brown (Bald Eagle)': Found in Taiga Hills and similar biomes. *'White (Gyrfalcon)': Found in Snowy Mountains and similar biomes. *'Brown (Golden Eagle)': Found in Mountains and similar biomes. *'Creamy (Kestrel)': Found in Savanna Plateaus and similar biomes. *'Grey (Goshawk)': Found in Dark Forest Hills and similar biomes. *'Hippododo: '''Giving a tamed hippogryph a glistering melon will turn it into a secret easter egg skin resulting in somewhat of a dodo skinned hippogryph. Drops Hippogryphs drop: *0-5 feathers upon death. *0-5 pieces of leather upon death. *1 hippogryph egg after being bred with another hippogryph. *1 hippogryph talon upon death (2.5% chance). *1 hippogryph skull upon death (2.5% chance). Behavior Hippogryphs are generally neutral, and will usually not attack players unless provoked. However, true to their predatory nature, they will target and attack players once hungry; as well as this, they will attack farm animals and other passive mobs. When attacking, hippogryphs will usually take a bite out of their prey with their hooked beak, dealing 2.5 hearts (5 HP) of damage with each bite; however, they are also known to rear up to deliver a deadly kick with their powerful talons, inflicting heavy knockback upon their quarry. Unlike most other mobs in the mod, hippogryphs will slowly regenerate health. Taming Hippogryphs can be tamed with rabbit's feet. In order to tame a hippogryph, all one has to do is drop a few rabbit's feet near it (1-5 rabbit's feet is usually an ideal number), and it will eat the treats and become tamed; however, if a hippogryph is found flying in the air, it is recommended to practice patience, and keep track of the hippogryph until it lands. Once the hippogryph is tamed, it will sit down. Tamed hippogryphs can be saddled, carry chests, and be equipped with armor. Along with this, they can be made to either wander or sit by interacting with them when holding a stick; however, keep in mind that, when ordered to wander, they can still fly away at will. Fortunately, however, a Dragon Bone Flute can be used to call any flying hippogryphs down to the ground. As well as this, tamed hippogryphs attack mobs and players that their owner attacks, and any tamed hippogryphs that are flying in the air and not sitting will swoop down to the ground and start fighting the mob or player that their owner targets; this could be used as another way to call down your hippogryph if it flew away. Sneaking while interacting with a hippogryph with a stick or a Dragon Command Staff will set a home position where it is currently at, and it will not go far away from that position. The home position can be removed by sneaking while using the Dragon Command Staff again. Breeding Two hippogryphs can be bred by feeding them rabbit stew. They are bred in the same manner as other vanilla animals; in this case, right-clicking each hippogryph with the rabbit stew will cause them to breed. Breeding the two hippogryphs will produce an egg. Throwing the egg will hatch it into a baby hippogryph. It takes 1 day for a baby hippogryph to reach adulthood. Usage Equipment A hippogryph's inventory can be accessed via interacting with them while sneaking. A player can equip a chest which gives the hippogryph inventory storage, a saddle that makes it rideable, and finally, Hippogryph Armor that absorbs damage from most attacks. Riding Once a tamed adult hippogryph has been saddled; the player can mount the hippogryph by interacting with it with an empty hand. Like with any rideable mob, '''WASD' controls are used. Spacebar makes the hippogryph rise if it is in the air; if held for over a second while it is on the ground, it makes the hippogryph start flying. X''' lowers the hippogryph, and '''Shift is used to dismount. G makes the hippogryph use either of its strike attacks, attacking the mob the player is currently looking at. Gallery 2018-02-13 15.46.25.png FINALLY MY FIRST HIPPOGRYPH IN SURVIVAL.png Geared up and ready to fly.png|A Hippogryoh in armor and saddle 2018-02-23_10.21.25.png|Baby white Hippogryph 2019-08-29_19.51.38.png|A hippododo. Minecraft 1.12.2 1_16_2020 8_52_13 PM.png|Hippogryph and dragon playing History *1.2.0: **Introduced. *1.3.0: **Now spawns using Forge's Biome Dictionary rather than being restricted to hard-coded biomes, allowing for compatibility with Biomes O' Plenty and other biome mods. *1.5.0: **Can now be given a home position by shift-clicking with a stick or Dragon Staff. *1.5.2: **Now receives extra armor points when equipped with Hippogryph Armor. **Animals and NPCs now flee from hippogryphs. *1.6.0: **Can now draw drops from a configurable loot table. *1.6.1: **Added new model (now has a thicker neck and 3D talons similar to a Stymphalian bird's). **Added new textures. **Can now regenerate health naturally, similar to the vanilla horses. **Attacks are no longer delayed. **Now receives even armor points when equipped with Hippogryph Armor. *1.7.0: **Attacks now have more range. **Tweaked flight mechanics (details are coming soon). *1.8.0: **Now has a new drop: Hippogryph Talon. **Now associated with a new Legendary Weapon: the Hippogryph Talon Sword . **Now occasionally drops a placeable skull . **Previously-set home positions can be removed. **Amount of experience dropped upon death has been rebalanced. **No longer flies around forever. Category:Entities Category:Mobs Category:Flying Category:Neutral Category:Tameable